edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed, Edd n Eddy Working
Ed, Edd n Eddy Working is a unpublished concept of Anastasia Stephan. Plot The Eds are adults and are leading a typical adults' life with jobs, but with their old habits intact. It follows right after Ed, Edd 'n Eddy Highschool. It's unknown if it's going to be a cartoon or comic. Characters Ed As the cameraman of a low-budget horrormovie studio, Ed seems to travel alot, and yet seems to be in the neighborhood when something's happening. Ed lives in the same house he was born, while his parents moved to another location. His glasses have been replaced by contacts. Edd Edd is a scientist who doesn't seem to have to leave the house for anything other than his "hobby"; what is being a doctor (surgeon). Edd is a satisfied loner who still lives in the same house he moved into, located in Peach Creek, which brings up the question where his parents have gone to. He turned into a bird in a golden cage, since his loan provides him more than he needs. Eddy Eddy is the boss of an unknown, yet extremely wealthy company. Though when Eddy gets into serious trouble he tends to call Edd for advise. He has an enormous penthouse somewhere out of the city his business is located, and turned out to be the most succesful of all the "kids" in the Cul-de-Sac. Eddy himself has also turned quite enormous, since he seems to be twice the size of Ed. Kevin Kevin's job and whereabouts are unknown. It does seem he drives by Eddy's office building on a silver motorcycle alot, but no one ever saw him "do" anything. Rolf Job and whereabouts unknown. Nazz Job and whereabouts unknown. Sarah Sarah's job and whereabouts are unknown, but she still lives in Peach Creek. Sarah feels pressured and is waiting for Edd to "admit" his love towards her. Jimmy Job and whereabouts unknown. Jonny Job and whereabouts unknown. Jonny is reunited with Plank again. Lee Just like her sisters, she still lives in a trailer with her mother. She has no job and is living a poor life. She seems to spend the most of her time visiting Eddy and bothering him, preventing him to do his work and scaring away his customers. Marie Just like her sisters, she still lives in a trailer with her mother. She also has no job. May Just like her sisters, she still lives in a trailer with her mother. She has a job, which is unknown. Trivia *Sarah makes Ed do dangerous things so she can take him to the hospital to see Edd. *Sarah's hair became even longer. *Jonny's hair also grew. *Edd sometimes wears glasses to follow Ed's example (Ed, Edd and Eddy Highschool), but the glass is regular glass. *Edd stopped wearing a hat. *Edd's hair is a tad shorter now. *Edd's hairdo resembles his father's, and his father's resembles a special hairdo given to one of the artist's original characters back in 2006. Even so, the adult Edd was designed before Edd's father was, even though his father's design was published earlier. *Lee's eyes are visible. *May's buckteeth shrunk. *The Kankers no longer have "freckles", with exception of May. *Marie's voice turned incredibly deep over the years, comparable to the Japanese Lucy from "Elfen Lied", or lower, so it was said. *Eddy is the first "kid" who gets a relationship. See also * Ed, Edd 'n Eddy Highschool Category:Fan-Fiction